


Дневник №4

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Gravity Falls, The Visit (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Things Happen To Pines Family, Blood and Injury, Dark, Diary/Journal, Gen, Minor Character Death, Mystery Trio, POV First Person, Retelling, Shermie is father of Dipper and Mabel, because of plot, possible ooc, sort of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Итак, меня зовут Диппер Пайнс. Сегодня первый понедельник июня, и мы с моей сестрой-близнецом, Мэйбл, проведём ближайшую неделю в Гравити Фоллз, штат Орегон, у старших братьев нашего отца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дневник №4

**Author's Note:**

> Бета plushrumprince.

Я давно собирался начать вести дневник, и, думаю, это отличный повод.  
Итак, меня зовут Диппер Пайнс. Сегодня первый понедельник июня, и мы с моей сестрой-близнецом, Мэйбл, проведём ближайшую неделю в Гравити Фоллз, штат Орегон, у старших братьев нашего отца.  
Но это будет не просто дневник, а своеобразный эксперимент и попытка продолжить то, что начали наши... прадяди (это слово звучит так странно! Никак к нему не привыкну. Его придумала Мэйбл, кстати). Я надеюсь, что за эти семь дней на его страницах появятся не только заметки о нашей жизни, но и что-нибудь куда более интересное.  
Мэйбл настаивала на том, чтобы использовать камеру, но я больше доверяю бумаге. Кроме того, я уже заплатил за эту штуку десять долларов.  
Но я отвлёкся. Полагаю, мне нужно начать с самого начала.  
Наш отец, Шерми Пайнс, рано осиротел, и его растили старшие братья, тоже близнецы, ~~видно, семейная черта~~ , Стэнфорд и Стэнли. В общем, они были ему скорее как родители, чем как братья, поэтому Мэйбл и предложила называть их прадядями – вроде как дяди, но ещё и дедушки. Когда ему было девятнадцать, он сильно поругался с ними и ушёл из дома, добрался автостопом до Калифорнии, встретил здесь, в Пьемонте, нашу маму, да так и остался с ней. Братья первое время пробовали связаться с ним, но потом бросили это дело. Однако пару месяцев назад они вдруг снова дали о себе знать — нашли отца в фейсбуке и стали уговаривать приехать погостить вместе с семьёй.  
По словам отца, в молодости они были весьма своеобразными людьми: пока Стэнли занимался домом и младшим братом, Стэнфорд отхватил за ускоренный срок три степени в Западнопобережном университете (тогда они ещё жили в Нью-Джерси). Прадядя очень увлекался сверхъестественным, может, потому что сам в какой-то мере был аномалией — родился с шестью пальцами на руках. При первой же возможности Стэнфорд вернулся домой и тут же потащил семью в Гравити Фоллз, найденный им во время одной экспедиции крошечный городок, где аномалии якобы встречались на каждом шагу. Их, похоже, действительно хватало, отец рассказывал, что к моменту его ухода он успел полностью исписать наблюдениями за странностями города три толстенных дневника. Он заразил своим увлечением и Стэнли, и они вместе проводили почти всё время в лесу или лаборатории, что Стэнфорд устроил под домом. Отец же совершенно не разделял их интересов, по его словам, они «совсем уж сходили с ума» и «лезли, куда не следует». Полагаю, их ссора была как-то связана с этим, но точно мы пока не знаем — отец всегда отказывался говорить нам хоть что-нибудь, а перед отъездом заявил, что, если Стэны, как он называет их, захотят, то сами расскажут. Мол, вообще они хорошие люди, просто он ещё не готов простить их. «Может, у вас с ними всё сложится получше».  
Я определённо надеюсь на это. Я собрал всё, что только нашёл о Гравити Фоллз, похоже, это место действительно просто заповедник для разного рода странностей. Поэтому я и решил во время поездки вести этот дневник и тщательнейшим образом записывать происходящее. Кто знает, может, именно мне удастся обнаружить ключ к какой-нибудь загадке, что ускользнула от прадяди Стэнфорда, и этот дневник станет четвёртым томом летописи исследования тайн Гравити Фоллз?  
Сейчас Стэны, судя по их страницам, отошли от изучения сверхъестественного: они на пенсии, волонтёрят в местном историческом музее, а Стэнли ещё и держит собственный аттракцион для туристов, Хижину Чудес, прямо в их доме, где впаривает гостям Гравити Фоллз всякую фигню втридорога. Отец шутит, что совсем не удивлён этому — у Стэнли, говорит он, природный дар убеждения, будь он жуликом, то давно проворачивал бы дела, достойные голливудских фильмов. И в доказательство этого дара приводит тот факт, что согласился отпустить нас к этим «чудакам».  
Мэйбл заглянула через плечо, пока я писал это, и заявила, что лишь такой задрот, как я, мог потратить целую страницу на объяснение, что мы едем на неделю к родственникам. А на полях не хватает звёздочек. Всё-таки пока самая большая странность в моей жизни — то, что я оказался близнецом кого-то, мечтающего о шаре для хомячка в человеческий рост.  
Подъезжает наш автобус. Следующую запись сделаю уже в нашем новом доме на ближайшую неделю. 

_Вторник_  
Не могу вчера найти времени для записей — сначала мы распаковывали вещи, а потом прадядя Стэнли потащил нас на импровизированную экскурсию по городу, которая затянулась до темноты. Правда, это была довольно своеобразная экскурсия: вместо связной истории города он лишь тыкал пальцами туда-сюда и вываливал на нас горы совершенно случайных и никак не связанных фактов, порой явно выдуманных. Например, сказал, что владелица кафе «Обеда Жирнушки», Сьюзан, видела гномов, но местное тайное общество стёрло ей память. Откуда тогда _он_ мог узнать об этом?  
Ладно, ладно, я опять забегаю вперёд.  
В Гравити Фоллз мы приехали к полудню и были единственными пассажирами. Остановка выглядела такой пустой и заброшенной, что мы даже подумали, что нас никто и не встретит, но через некоторое время с другой стороны дороги подошли два человека.  
У отца не сохранилось снимков братьев, но на фейсбуке было несколько фото, хоть и не самого лучшего качества. На прадяде Стэнли был тот же костюм Мистера Загадки, «таинственного владельца Хижины Чудес», что и на фотографии на странице, только на феске почему-то другой рисунок, больше похожий на рыбу, а не на полумесяц. И, по-моему, его трость — просто палка с приклеенным сверху шаром для гаданий, но Мэйбл, разумеется, всё равно немедленно впала в восторг.  
Стэнфорд же выглядел совсем иначе, одетый как какой-нибудь искатель приключений — длинный потёртый плащ, походные сапоги и сумка на боку. Кажется, под плащом у него спрятана кобура. У Стэнфорда проседь в волосах и улыбка гораздо сдержаннее, чем у Стэнли. Он лишь поздоровался с нами за руки (шестипалое рукопожатие!), а Стэнли, к радости Мэйбл, сгрёб нас в охапку и закружил.  
Их автомобиль не был похож на тот, что на фото. Стэнли объяснил это тем, что «стэномобиль» пришлось продать, а этот они пока взяли напрокат.  
Не считая этого, мы почти не разговаривали по дороге в Хижину: Мэйбл тут же высунулась в окно и таращилась на окружающий дорогу лес, время от времени бурно выражая восторг каждый раз, когда видела белку или сороку. Я перечитывал первую запись, но заметил, что Стэны пару раз переглядывались и искоса смотрели на нас.  
Дом выглядит точь-в-точь как на фото, и «Хижина Чудес» занимает большую часть первого этажа. Правда, пока она закрыта, причём в буквальном смысле — Стэнли пояснил, что обработал зал каким-то суперсредством от паразитов, которые портили чучела, и лучше не заходить туда пару дней, а пользоваться чёрным ходом.  
После того, как прадядя Стэнфорд показал нам нашу комнату (вернее, чердак), он заявил, что ему нужно работать над каким-то проектом для музея, а мы пока можем побыть со Стэнли. Разумеется, я спросил, можно ли нам увидеть его лабораторию, и он ответил, что сейчас туда не стоит спускаться посторонним, но когда закончит, то обязательно покажет её нам, а заодно и этот самый таинственный проект. На этот раз он улыбнулся гораздо шире и даже отрывисто засмеялся.  
Как я уже сказал, Стэнли потащил нас в город, и в те моменты, когда не выдавал странные факты о местных жителях, расспрашивал нас о себе — что любит Мэйбл, кроме свитеров, много ли у нас друзей дома, что за книга, с которой я всё время «таскаюсь». Когда я рассказал ему о своей задумке, он рассмеялся (его смех, кстати, совсем не похож на смех брата — тот скорее снисходительный, а смех Стэнли куда громче и искреннее, будто ему рассказали действительно смешную шутку) и заверил меня, что «тот оценит».  
В конце концов он привёл нас на берег озера. Мы попытались завести разговор про местное «водяное чудовище», заметка о котором попала даже в новости штата, но он заявил, что это всё ерунда и монстров «следует искать совсем не там».  
А потом встал перед нами на одно колено, обнял за плечи и заговорщически подмигнул:  
— А вы ведь хотите найти настоящих монстров?  
Вблизи улыбка Стэнли выглядит немного странно. Она кажется кривоватой и натянутой, будто кто-то пальцами поднимает уголки рта вверх. Хотя, конечно, это глупо. К тому же, для возраста Стэнов нормально казаться другим людям немного странными.  
Отбой в доме в половину десятого, так что мне пора заканчивать. Сегодняшний день был небогат на аномалии и тайны, но у нас ещё шесть дней впереди (а если эта неделя пройдёт хорошо, то и всё следующее лето). Завтра мы поговорим с прадядей Стэнфордом о дневниках и попробуем выяснить, что случилось между ними и папой. Может, нам даже удастся помирить их? 

_Среда_  
Ночью произошло кое-что... странное. Нет, не так. Странное с большой буквы «С», и, возможно, даже с двумя подчёркиваниями. Я хотел записать всё сразу, но в фонаре сели батарейки, а зажигать свет в комнате нам не хотелось.  
Мэйбл разбудила меня около полуночи, тряся за плечо и крича шёпотом в ухо:  
— Диппер, с прадядей Фордом что-то не так!  
Как выяснилось, Мэйбл, проголодавшись, решила спуститься на кухню и взять оставшиеся от ужина печенья. Но когда она на цыпочках, освещая себе дорогу телефоном, добралась до кухни, то обнаружила, что она там не одна. Около холодильника в одних брюках стоял Стэнфорд и, придерживая рукой дверцу, пил газировку. Банку за банкой, опустошая одну за несколько глотков и хватая новую. Вокруг него на полу уже валялось десятка полтора банок. Мэйбл, конечно, стало не по себе, и она ретировалась до того, как Стэнфорд заметил её.  
— И пьёт как тюлень, фыркает, всё на шею проливается, все руки мокрые и блестят... Диппер, ты бы видел, как много у него шрамов! Вся грудь словно её ножом резали!  
Я хотел было сам спуститься — может, ему нужна помощь? — но Мэйбл практически на руках у меня повисла. Так мы и сидели, пока где-то внизу не хлопнула дверь и не послышался приглушённый голос Стэнли. Только тогда Мэйбл успокоилась и ушла к себе на кровать.  
Не знаю пока, стоит ли говорить об этом папе, когда будем звонить домой.  
И стоит ли говорить Мэйбл, что я всё-таки выглянул из комнаты, когда услышал Стэнли снова. На этот раз он говорил заметно громче и насмешливее. Я осторожно спустился на несколько ступенек, но не заметил его собеседника.  
Стэнли смеялся и хлопал себя одной рукой по колену, показывая пальцем на совершенно пустую стену.  
Честно говоря, даже не уверен сейчас, стоило ли нам приезжать.

Стэнфорд не появился на завтраке, и я попытался осторожно расспросить Стэнли, когда после еды помогал ему убирать со стола, не заболел ли он. На что Стэнли со смехом заявил, что его брат — лунатик и может во сне «ещё и не то отчудить». Поэтому нам лучше не выходить из комнаты после того, как в доме гаснет свет, если не хотим обнаружить своего прадядю копающим Панамский канал посреди гостиной.  
Всего лишь старческие бзики, добавил Стэнли. Это безвредно для всех, ну, кроме, возможно, быстрее, чем нужно, пустеющего холодильника.  
Я не знал, как спросить его о разговорах со стеной, так что промолчал об этом.  
Есть что-то неправильное в том, что мы уже два дня провели в самом насыщенном, если верить газетам, аномалиями городке Орегона, но самой странной вещью здесь пока были наши собственные родственники.  
Стэнли обещал после обеда сводить нас в музей. Пока что мы с Мэйбл осмотрим лес за Хижиной. Она говорит, что он выглядит как настоящий зачарованный лес из сказки и в нём обязаны водиться феи и единороги. Или хотя бы пожирающие людей лесные духи. 

Мы не нашли единорогов. Мы вообще ничего не нашли, кроме комаров размером по меньшей мере с пятак.  
И старого тайника в виде стального ящика в земле, что открывался замаскированным рычагом! Хотя он оказался пуст, так что и здесь улов невелик.  
Но тайник в земле! Уже что-то!  
На всякий случай зарисовал его.  
Стэнли куда-то исчез, а Стэнфорд сидит в гостиной и смотрит в окно. Я попытался расспросить его насчёт дневников, но он лишь непонимающе пожал плечами и сказал, что «их нет», и больше из него не удалось выудить ни слова.  
Он кажется каким-то бледным и растерянным. Хотя, может, просто плохо себя чувствует из-за газировки?  
Мы решили пока ещё побродить по окрестностям.

Мы нашли ещё кое-что. И я пока не знаю, что об этом думать.  
«Кое-что», как обычно бывает, заметила Мэйбл.  
Мы были на смотровой площадке, местечке на вершине скалы, откуда можно увидеть весь город. Мэйбл тут же села на краю, облокотившись о цепь-ограждение. Цепи выглядели не очень надёжно — одна рядом с нами вообще была порвана — так что я на всякий случай взялся за рюкзак Мэйбл.  
Некоторое время мы просто любовались городом и болтали, а потом она опустила взгляд и стала всматриваться куда-то в кусты у подножья.  
— Диппер, — сказала она, — там чей-то автомобиль.  
— Ну, возможно.  
— Ты не понял. В кустах. Будто он туда врезался, — она потянулась и не глядя принялась нащупывать молнию рюкзака. — Достань мне бинокль.  
Заполучив бинокль, она некоторое время разглядывала свою далёкую находку.  
— Диппер, это «стэномобиль».  
— Что?  
— Сам посмотри. Его видно не полностью, но это точно он, я помню фото. Похоже, он слетел с площадки и врезался в кусты, — Мэйбл посмотрела на меня. — Но Стэны ведь сказали, что продали его. Зачем им врать нам?  
— Ну, может, это сделал новый владелец, — предположил я. — Или они постеснялись говорить, что так глупо потеряли машину.  
Да. Новый владелец.  
Остановимся пока на этом.

 _Четверг_  
Ночь прошла на удивление спокойно.  
Но Стэнли куда-то исчез с утра, а Стэнфорд не покидал лабораторию (интересно, где вообще вход в неё?), так что мы опять остались одни.  
Сходим ещё раз на озеро.

Днём там куда больше людей — многие берут напрокат лодку и рыбачат неподалёку от берега. Пока я пытался разглядеть с берега остров (который, если верить паре заметок десятилетней давности, на самом деле огромная голова, что летает над водой по ночам), Мэйбл вдруг, дёрнув меня за рукав, сообщила, что здесь старик, который «пялился на нас позавчера в городе», и предложила подойти познакомиться с ним. Сам я не видел никаких стариков, но это ведь Мэйбл. Она подмечает что угодно.  
Впрочем, старик с огромной белой бородой, который покачивался в кресле-качалке на веранде, судя по всему, сам нас узнал, и помахал рукой. Он не был похож на сумасшедшего сталкера – скорее, на добродушного дедушку, что читает сказки малышам по выходным в библиотеке.  
— Вы ведь Пайнсы-младшие, да? — улыбнулся он, когда мы поднялись к нему. — Я вас видел позавчера в городе. Хотел поздороваться, но... — он почему-то помолчал, опустив глаза на сложенные в замок руки. — Скажите, как вам ваши дяди?  
— Ну... они ничего, — рискнул выдать я. — А что?  
— Вам ничего не показалось странным в Стэнли? Говорят, он прикрыл Хижину, а ведь он любит её больше жизни. Я не видел их с братом уже пару недель, и когда заметил вас, мне почудилось, что... — он вздохнул и покачал головой. — Ладно, не обращайте внимания. Старикам часто чудится всякое. Расскажите лучше, как вам наш скромный город?  
Как выяснилось минут через десять, он — старый знакомый Стэнов и даже когда-то работал с ними над расследованиями тайн Гравити Фоллз. Его зовут Фиддлфорд Макгакет, он был изобретателем — но, что странно, тоже поссорился с близнецами незадолго до ухода отца и теперь вместе с семьёй живёт на сдачу лодок в аренду и доход от небольшой ремонтной мастерской.  
Это уже начинает становиться подозрительным. Может ли быть, что они оба покинули Стэнов по сходным причинам, которые имели какое-то отношение к их работе?  
Мистер Макгакет, как и отец, к нашему разочарованию, отказался рассказать об этом подробнее.  
— Поймите, дети, — сказал он, положив на колени извлечённое откуда-то из-под кресла банджо. — Я многим обязан вашим, э, прадядюшкам и очень им благодарен, но... некоторые вещи должны оставаться только между теми, кто участвовал в них. Иногда лучше оставить правду таиться в тени, чем вытащить её на свет, последствия могут быть слишком серьёзными.  
Я хотел было попробовать разговорить его — он выглядел явно уступчивее, чем отец и Стэны — но Мэйбл пробормотала что-то вроде благодарности и практически силой оттащила меня с веранды.  
— Диппер, разве ты не видишь? Это очевидно!  
— Что очевидно?  
— Они ведут себя слишком странно даже для стариков, не позволяют заглянуть в подвал, увиливают от всех личных вопросов. Включи же мозг, Диппер! Они не те, кем кажутся! Это не наши прадяди!  
Конечно, это показалось мне абсурдом. Я напомнил Мэйбл, что мы видели фото Стэнов задолго до поездки. И что суточные марафоны «Уткотива» до добра не доводят. Кроме того, мы ведь знаем Стэнов всего два дня.  
Это её не убедило.  
— Диппер, как ты вообще собирался искать какие-то тайны, когда так узко мыслишь?! Кто вообще сказал, что они люди?  
Это...  
На самом деле, если подумать, это не такой уж и абсурд.  
Я действительно старался списывать всё поведение Стэнов на старческие чудачества и шалящую психику, но вдруг я просто боюсь признать, что настоящая тайна ближе к нам, чем мы могли бы представить?

На площади нас окликнул человек в полицейской форме и представился шерифом.  
— Вы ведь племянники Пайнсов? — сказал он, пожимая нам руки. — Они про вас говорили. Как они там? А то они в понедельник не появились в музее, и с тех пор от них ни слуху, ни духу.  
Удовлетворившись ответом, что Стэны вполне живы и здоровы, он кивнул и пообещал скоро навестить нас.  
Отлично. Может, хоть тогда что-то прояснится.

 _Пятница_  
Сейчас я, пожалуй, даже рад, что Мэйбл не уговорила меня на камеру. Чтобы написать что-нибудь, нужно заставить себя хотя бы немного успокоиться, и, поверьте, сделать это, когда думаешь о... том, что мы видели, не так уж просто.  
Так, хорошо, с начала. Вдох, выдох. Уже рассвет, а никто так и не пришёл убивать нас, я считаю это хорошим знаком. Но Мэйбл всё равно отказывается вылезать из-под кровати. Я её не виню, сам бы там сидел, но долг старшего близнеца и будущего учёного велит мне описать произошедшее как можно более подробно. На случай, если случится самое плохое, но кто-нибудь когда-нибудь найдёт этот дневник.  
~~хотя кому я вру~~  
Около шести нас разбудил неясный шум, смахивающий на громкие шаги и удары обо что-то. Причём совсем рядом, где-то на втором этаже. Он вскоре затих — после особенно громкого удара, будто что-то с силой упало на пол. Мы долго топтались у двери и спорили шёпотом, стоит ли открывать её. Наконец сошлись на том, что я немного приоткрою дверь, а Мэйбл будет держать наготове стул — наше единственное оружие.  
Лучше бы мы просто подперли стулом дверь и забыли про проклятый шум.  
Коридор благодаря залившему его лунному свету отлично просматривался. Поэтому даже за те секунды, что прошли перед тем, как я захлопнул дверь, мне удалось более чем хорошо рассмотреть привалившегося к стене перед окном Форда, который с негромким хлюпающим звуком раз за разом втыкал себе нож в плечо. Он был одет, и пальто почернело от крови, под обвисшей рукой натекла целая лужица. В ней светлела какая-то небольшая, странно изогнутая вещь. Лишь через секунду до меня дошло, что это отрубленная кисть.  
Форд внезапно поднял голову и посмотрел на меня. Даже отсюда было видно, что его глаза совсем белые, а по щекам стекает что-то тёмное. Он не попытался встать или двинуться в нашу сторону, ничего не сказал, лишь продолжал вынимать и втыкать нож.  
Хлюп. Хлюп. Хлюп.  
Я плохо помню следующие пару минут. Мэйбл говорит, что, захлопнув дверь, я свалился на пол и скрючился, обхватив себя руками. Ей пришлось оттащить меня от двери, посадить на стул и влить в меня полстакана воды, лишь тогда я очнулся от оцепенения.  
Дверь стулом мы всё-таки подперли. А ещё придвинули к ней комод.  
Сейчас на часах семь утра.  
План таков. Кем бы или чем бы ни был Стэнфорд, Стэнли не может оставить его в таком состоянии. Он должен отвезти его в больницу. Наши телефоны остались на столе внизу. Мы попробуем добраться до них, когда будем уверены, что Стэны покинули дом. Один из нас позвонит домой, а второй быстро обыщет комнаты Стэнли и Стэнфорда. Если где-то и должны найтись какие-то улики, зацепки к тому, что тут творится, то только там. Затем попробуем добраться до города. До полиции.  
Мэйбл говорит, сглатывая слёзы, что в фильмах полиция мелких городков всегда в сговоре с нечистью.  
Надеюсь, что мы сейчас не в таком фильме.

Стэнли постучался в дверь, как только я закрыл дневник. Предупредил, что они отлучатся ненадолго, и нам лучше оставаться дома и ни о чём не волноваться.  
Как только внизу хлопнула дверь, мы бросились на кухню. Мэйбл схватила со стола свой телефон, разочарованно взвыла — он оказался разряжен — затем кинулась к стойке для ножей.  
— На всякий случай, — пояснила она, протягивая мне один, побольше. Короткий она сунула в карман юбки.  
Пока она взбегала обратно на второй этаж, я пытался дозвониться до отца. Он снял трубку лишь с пятого гудка и начал было жаловаться, что его будят во время законного отпуска, но, видно, что-то в моём голосе заставило его замолчать и дальше выслушать меня не перебивая.  
— Значит, они сейчас в больнице? — уточнил отец, когда я остановился, чтобы отдышаться. Телефон недовольно пискнул, сообщая, что батарея садится.  
— Стэнли так сказал. Что отвезёт Шест... Стэнфорда в больницу и...  
— Что? — кажется, он что-то уронил. — Повтори.  
— Отвезёт в больницу.  
— Не это! Как он его назвал?  
— Ше... Шестипалым. Он его постоянно так называет. Мне сначала показалось, что это довольно грубо, но...  
— Немедленно уходите из дома, — я ещё ни разу не слышал в его голосе такого волнения. — Ничего не берите с собой. Ты говорил, вы познакомились с Макгакетом? Бегите к нему. Скажи ему про Шестипалого. Он поймёт.  
— Что поймёт?  
— Диппер, это...  
Телефон пискнул ещё раз — и погас. И я хорошо помнил, что обе зарядки спокойно лежат у нас в сумках.  
Добраться до комнаты я не успел — на лестнице чуть не врезался в сидевшую на ступеньках Мэйбл, которая сосредоточенно листала какой-то пухлый томик с золотой шестипалой ладонью на обложке. Ещё два таких же лежали рядом.  
Дневники. Ещё пару дней назад я был бы просто счастлив хотя бы увидеть их, но...  
— Лежали прямо на столе у прадяди Стэнли, — Мэйбл повернула книгу так, чтобы я мог видеть страницу и ткнула пальцем в подозрительно аккуратный рисунок на ней. — Диппер, я думаю, это он. И он что-то сделал с прадядей Стэнфордом.  
«Перевёртыш». Что ж, разумно.  
— Есть что-нибудь о том, как с ним справиться?  
Она покачала головой.  
— Прадядя Стэнфорд смог только заморозить его. Диппер, — у неё опять намокли глаза, — что, если он убил прадядю Стэнли?  
— Может, он просто его где-то запер, — предположил я, хотя мне в это слабо верилось. — Мы ведь не знаем, что он задумал и что случилось со Стэнфордом. Может, всё ещё будет хорошо.  
Мэйбл кивнула, будто поверила мне, сгребла все три дневника в охапку и поднялась на ноги.  
— Их нужно спрятать. Ты займись этим, я пока соберу наши рюкзаки.  
Да, я помню, что сказал отец. Но мы ведь не можем уйти совсем без ничего? Вдруг Стэнли доберётся до мистера Макгакета?  
Я как можно быстрее собрал всё необходимое, и сейчас заканчиваю эту запись. Если кто-нибудь найдёт этот дневник, пожалу

Они здесь  
Я увидел их когда выглянул из окна проверить не идёт ли Мэйбл. Они здесь и смотрели прямо на меня и у стэнфорда нет руки у нет всей руки будто её отрубили по плечо господи  
я только что понял — мы не слышали как отъезжает машина. стэны всё это время были рядом что они делали, что стэнли сделал с его рукой??  
я не знаю что делать  
Стэнли что-то кричит

это макгакет  
Он появился из-за дома схватил стэнли за руку и он его ударил, а форд потащил его в дом зачем он повёл его в дом  
я слышу шаги внизу  
они прекратились  
куда они пропали  
чёрт  
я боюсь за Мэйбл  
если она тоже там если даже не ушла от дома  
я не знаю что делать  
Я не знаю

Наверное, продолжить придётся мне.  
Не потому что я хочу снова вспоминать обо всём этом, разумеется. Если бы мне дали какой-нибудь стирающий память пистолет, я выстрелила бы себе в голову не задумываясь.  
Но с другой стороны — мне НУЖНО это помнить. Мне нужно запечатлеть каждую мелочь, что ещё сохранилась у меня в памяти. И так прошло почти три года.  
Я не знаю, что из этого может мне пригодиться.  
Кроме того, Диппер наверняка захочет узнать, чем тогда всё закончилось, когда получит свой дневник назад.  
Уже когда я бежала обратно, я заметила, что машина стоит всё там же, сбоку дома — при всём желании, её нельзя было увидеть в наше окно. Но почему-то подумала, что Стэнли уже вернулся, а не что он вовсе не уезжал.  
Мне не хотелось заходить в дом. Сейчас, конечно, я думаю, я должна была послушать свой внутренний голос — броситься бежать в город (хотя теперь понятно, что приюта у мистера Макгакета я бы не нашла). Пусть мне не поверили бы в полиции, но я хотя бы смогла бы дождаться там папу.  
Знаете это раздражающее клише из плохих фильмов ужасов — одна жертва получает возможность сбежать и привести помощь, но вместо этого возвращается и пытается помочь другим, и, конечно, их всех потом ловит маньяк? Очень легко видеть всю его глупость, когда ты просто зритель и можешь в любой момент переключить канал.  
Но заставить себя повернуться и уйти на самом деле не так-то просто.  
И я вошла в дом. Даже зная (теперь, заглянув в другой дневник), что меня может ждать существо куда опаснее Перевёртыша.  
Я знаю, что Диппер сделал бы то же самое для меня.  
Но, как говорит мой брат, я отвлекаюсь.  
Я, стараясь идти как можно тише, но при этом не сбавлять шаг, поднялась на второй этаж. К счастью, Диппер не заперся изнутри.  
Он сидел под окном, уставившись в никуда и судорожно вцепившись в раскрытую тетрадь одной рукой и сжимая ручку в другой — с такой силой, что костяшки покраснели. Нож, который он взял утром, лежал рядом на полу.  
Я ещё не знала, что именно случилось, знала только, что нам нужно убираться отсюда и побыстрее. Времени приводить Диппера в чувство совсем не было.  
Но как только я взялась за свой рюкзак, позади раздался смех.  
К несчастью, я тоже не заперла дверь.  
— Что, — улыбнулся мне «Стэнли», повернув ключ в замке, — уже собираетесь? Но ведь мы даже не побывали в музее. И в заброшенных шахтах! — продолжал он, растягивая улыбку всё шире и надвигаясь на меня. Я шарахнулась к окну и, споткнувшись о валявшийся на полу рюкзак Диппера, не отводя глаза от «Стэнли», попыталась отползти подальше. Кажется, я начала плакать. — Вы так и не увидели монстров!  
Диппер наконец очнулся и тоже заметил «Стэнли» — судорожно вдохнув, отбросил ручку и попытался нащупать нож рядом с собой.  
«Стэнли» перевёл взгляд на него и в два шага оказался рядом с ним, опустился на одно колено, как тогда, в первый день, и заглянул в лицо.  
— Сосенка, — сладким голосом произнёс он, взявшись за рукоятку ножа Диппера, — разве ты не знаешь, что детям нельзя играть с острыми вещами? Иначе может случиться несчастье.  
Он взмахнул рукой. Нож мелькнул в воздухе. И следующее, что я увидела — Диппер воет от боли, выронив дневник и прижимая к себе окровавленную руку, а у потемневшего лезвия ножа, что вошло в доску пола, лежат два крошечных кусочка плоти.  
Две фаланги пальцев.  
— Я же говорил, — «Стэнли» выдернул нож и небрежно откинул его в угол.  
Я даже не вспомнила в тот момент, что у меня в кармане лежит собственный нож. Не подумала, что «Стэнли» не следит за мной и, наверное, не успеет увернуться от удара (хотя сейчас я знаю, что это бы всё равно не помогло).  
Всё, о чём я могла думать — две фаланги с обгрызенными ногтями. И о том, как кровь похожа на клубничное варенье, что любит делать мама.  
Теперь вы знаете, почему страницы, начиная с этой, склеены скотчем. И чем именно они пропитаны с краю.  
— Ну ладно, — «Стэнли» сгрёб плачущего Диппера за шиворот и повернулся ко мне. — Мы много чего не успели, да? Но одно место я ещё могу вам показать. Вы ведь хотели увидеть подвал, не так ли?  
Мне бы, конечно, хотелось написать, что я не сдалась без боя, что ему пришлось волочить меня за собой. Но на самом деле я была почти в таком же шоке, как Диппер. И когда он схватил меня за руку, сжав так, что потом появились синяки, я не стала вырываться.

Как оказалось, лестница в подвал была скрыта за автоматом в запертом зале.  
На полпути вниз Диппер словно немного очнулся от боли и попытался вырваться, осыпая «Стэнли» такими словами, каких даже я не знала. Но это привело лишь к тому, что «Стэнли» приложил его об стену, и у Диппера потекла кровь ещё и из носа.  
Подвал оказался даже больше, чем мне представлялось — настоящая бэт-пещера с кучей панелей и причудливых штуковин. Но из-за царящей там полутьмы трудно было рассмотреть что-то — единственным источником света было огромное устройство посередине, перевёрнутый треугольник с кругом в центре, из которого исходил мертвенно-голубой цвет. Ещё четыре подобных круга расположились прямо перед ним, два сверху и два снизу. На стене что-то отсчитывал огромный хронометр с алыми цифрами.  
Хронометр. Красивое слово. Я не знала его тогда. И что это за треугольник — тоже. Я помню, что отстранённо думала, словно в тумане: «какие большие часы». «Какой большой треугольник». «Мы умрём здесь».  
Я знаю, что кажусь спокойной сейчас — но вы и понятия не имеете, во сколько тонн таблеток и месяцев посещений психолога мне это обошлось.  
Ладно. Треугольник. Огромное сияющее сердце этого подземелья. Я почти не шучу насчёт сердца — в первые секунды мне показалось, что подвал вздыхает, словно огромное чудовище, готовое поглотить нас.  
Я даже не сразу заметила мистера Макгакета.  
Диппер был прав — он так и не покинул дом «Стэнов». Трудно это сделать, если тебя задушили ремнём и бросили у стены с петлёй на шее. «Стэнфорд» стоял чуть поодаль, глядя на тело. Вместо левой руки действительно свисал пустой рукав, пропитанный у плеча тёмным.  
Хорошо, что Диппер так и не увидел его — он как завороженный сразу уставился на треугольник, даже перестал стонать.  
— Нравится, да? — оскалился «Стэнли». Взглянул на «Стэнфорда», и тот, словно повинующаяся ниточкам марионетка, шагнул к нам. «Стэнли» оттолкнул меня к нему. — Шестипалый построил его ещё когда ваш папаша торчал здесь. Но он оказался трусом. Не смог завершить начатое. Да ещё и попытался прогнать меня, несчастный уродец, — он засмеялся. — Пришлось ждать. А скажу вам по секрету, детишки, — «Стэнли» снял с Диппера кепку с сосной, ту самую, что сам же с усмешкой нацепил на него в первый день, и задумчиво подкинул к треугольнику. Она приземлилась около нижних кругов... и её медленно потянуло к центру, словно он был магнитом, а она — скрепкой. Через несколько секунд кепка вновь поднялась в воздух и исчезла в бледно-голубом свете. — Я ненавижу ждать.  
Подняв Диппера перед собой, он сделал несколько шагов к порталу.  
— Ты мне сразу понравился, Сосенка. Так что держи почётную миссию — будешь первым подопытным кроликом.  
И он швырнул моего брата прямо в сияющий круг. Словно какую-то чёртову куклу. Он даже не успел крикнуть — синева поглотила его сразу же.  
То, что я вывихнула плечо, пытаясь вырваться, я узнала уже потом.  
Кажется, я даже отключилась на пару минут, потому что, когда вновь очнулась, «Стэнфорд» уже не сжимал моё запястье. Я лежала рядом с трупом, а он равнодушно смотрел на меня сверху вниз белыми глазами.  
— Наверное, я должен сказать вам обоим спасибо, — хихикнул «Стэнли», по-прежнему глядя в круг. — Кто знает, решился бы старый идиот молить меня о помощи, если бы не вы. Но он так хотел — ты не представляешь, Звёздочка! — так хотел, чтобы его братец увидел племянников! Никто же не виноват, что тормоза отказали так некстати! Люди — забавные существа, на что только не пойдут от отчаяния.  
Он развернулся к нам, сложив руки за спиной. Его голос становился всё выше и противнее с каждым словом.  
— К счастью, наш дорогой Стэнли всегда был дураком. Первое правило сделок с демонами — выбирай ясные формулировки. И никогда, никогда не вздумай говорить «бери что хочешь».  
Он потёр шею.  
— Ладно, я неплохо повеселился с вами, но это начинает утомлять. Управление сразу двумя марионетками — та ещё задачка, между прочим. Стоит только ослабить контроль — один пытается влезть обратно в своё тело, другой — снова убить себя, как и положено трупу без души. Но моя работа всё равно почти закончена. — Он щёлкнул пальцами. — Давай дадим бедному гению упокоиться с миром, как думаешь?  
«Стэнфорд» моргнул несколько раз, медленно развернулся и побрёл к противоположной стене, из которой торчала какая-то острая балка.  
Я закрыла глаза, когда он протянул к ней руку. Меня бы давно вырвало, если бы было, чем. Слушала, как «Стэнли» подбадривал зомби, которого мы принимали за Стэнфорда, и хотела уже только одного — чтобы он убил меня побыстрее.  
Что-то коснулось моего плеча, чужая ладонь закрыла рот. Будто я ещё могла кричать после того, как сорвала горло, выкрикивая имя Диппера.  
Тело мистера Макгакета медленно, порывистыми движениями поднялось на колени. Убедившись, что я его вижу, оно убрало руку.  
Может, я просто начинала сходить с ума, но каким-то образом я сразу поняла — это не чудесное воскрешение. Скорее кто-то чужой влез в тело, словно в костюм, и пытался привыкнуть к тому, как оно двигается.  
— Прадядя Стэнли? — прошептала я.  
Он кивнул, расстёгивая петлю на шее.  
— Прости нас, милая, — он погладил меня испачканной в земле ладонью по волосам. — Я всё исправлю, обещаю.  
Я попыталась сесть, и что-то острое упёрлось в бок. Нож. Тот самый. Казалось, прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как я сунула его в карман.  
«Стэнли» всё ещё хохотал над тем, как «Стэнфорд» вкручивает себе в горло обломок балки.  
Я дёрнула Стэнли за рукав и протянула ему нож. Он молча принял его и, перешагнув через меня, метнулся к «Стэнли». В тот же момент, как «Стэнфорд» осел на землю, он повалил «Стэнли» со спины, скрутил ему руки и, прижав их коленом, всадил нож в шею.  
Хохот прервался резким, отчаянным вдохом.  
— Смотрите, кто вернулся погеройствовать, — сплёвывая клокочущую кровь, выдохнул «Стэнли». — Брось! Ты сам знаешь, что меня не убить! Это тело моё, пока оно способно стоять на ногах! Вскроешь горло — буду дышать через него! Прошло тридцать лет, Стэнли. Я многому научился.  
— Но не молчать, когда нужно, — Стэнли снял с шеи Макгакета ремень и стянул ему руки. — Не стоило подавать мне идею про трупы, одноглазый урод.  
— И что ты сделаешь, Стэнли? Ты просто призрак и не сможешь долго поддерживать иллюзию жизни в сдохшем куске мяса. Что ты сделаешь этими руками, которые скоро начнут гнить?  
— Я-то? Ничего. Мэйбл! —позвал он.  
К тому времени я всё же смогла подняться на ноги, хотя плечо невыносимо болело при каждом движении.  
— Мэйбл, дорогая, — он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть мне в лицо. — Рядом с порталом, — он кивнул на треугольник, — рычаг с красной кнопкой. Тебе нужно нажать на неё и закрыть портал.  
— Закрыть?.. Но там же Диппер!  
Он покачал головой.  
— Портал в режиме поиска. Он каждую секунду переключается на новое измерение, пока не дойдёт до нужного. Диппер сейчас в сотнях миров от нас. Его можно найти, лишь запустив портал заново. Но сейчас, — он с мольбой посмотрел на меня, — тебе придётся отключить его.  
Должно быть, моё выражение лица было слишком выразительным; его черты вдруг смягчились, и он слабо улыбнулся.  
— Мэйбл, посмотри мне в глаза. Ты действительно думаешь, что я плохой парень?  
Я должна была сказать «да». Я хотела сказать «да». Но я также понимала, что это было бы ложью.  
— Нет.  
— Хорошо, — он помолчал. — Прости меня. Шерми был прав — мы действительно были и остались идиотами. Особенно я.  
— Как трогательно, — «Стэнли» вдруг извернулся и сбросил Стэнли с себя, вскочив на ноги. — Вот только одна неувязочка — ты не отделаешься от меня так легко, как в прошлый раз. Я останусь здесь. Выключай портал, ломай, делай что хочешь — я всё равно исправлю его!  
— Значит, — ровным голосом произнёс Стэнли, — ты здесь не останешься.  
Наверное, притяжение от портала успело возрасти — когда Стэнли прыгнул вперёд и толкнул своё бывшее тело к порталу, их затянуло к сияющему кругу ещё быстрее, всего за какую-то секунду.  
Но я помню, что прадядя успел обернуться.  
И улыбнулся мне чужими губами.  
Дальше рассказывать почти нечего. Я с трудом, одной рукой цепляясь за землю до крови под ногтями, подобралась к рычагу и нажала на кнопку. Портал погас, и подземелье окутала темнота.  
А я прижалась лбом к рычагу и наконец зарыдала в полный голос.

Папа нашёл меня через несколько часов. Я к тому времени уже успела заснуть. Представляю себе, что он чувствовал, когда вошёл в подвал: в одном углу — труп брата, в другом — плачущая во сне дочь, вся в крови. И больше никого.  
Не знаю, как в полиции Гравити Фоллз объяснили всё это. Или что им сказал папа. Мне было уже неважно.  
Следующие полгода вообще прошли словно в тумане. Меня таскали по бесконечным врачам, один раз вроде даже к нам приходили люди из ФБР. Я долго боялась оставаться одна в комнате и засыпать без света. Мне каждую ночь снились мертвенная синева и белые глаза «Стэнфорда». Я стала ненавидеть тишину — мне постоянно казалось, что я вот-вот услышу за спиной издевательский смех.  
Папа винит себя. Он не говорит об этом, но оно видно. Зря, конечно.  
Не он заставил прадядю Стэна сойти с ума от горя после смерти близнеца. Не он заставил его вспомнить про исполняющего желания демона, который втирался к ним в доверие тридцать лет назад. Не он заложил закладкой (что потом привлекла внимание его племянницы) нужный разворот в дневнике, заклинание для призыва своей последней надежды на воссоединение с самым близким человеком.  
Но я знаю, каково это — терять близнеца. И поэтому не могу винить прадядю.  
Билл Сайфер прав, человек на грани отчаяния готов пожертвовать всем. Стэнли просто не повезло, что его брат не выдернул ту страницу и не сжёг её сразу.  
Я не повторю его ошибок. Я видела чертежи треугольного портала в дневниках, пока лихорадочно листала их на ходу.  
Когда я вернусь в тот дом и достану дневники из тайника в лесу, я буду действовать по-другому.  
Мой брат жив. Я чувствую это.  
И я знаю, что мне делать.


End file.
